This invention relates to trigger operated electric switches adapted for use in hand held portable tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a switch of the aforementioned type wherein the trigger is linearly depressible from an extended position and depression thereof effects rotational movement of a contact carrier member.
In providing switching contact actions for switches of the aforementioned type, it is often difficult in view of the compactness of the switch design to provide adequate electrical clearance between the movable and stationary contacts when the switch is in the off position. It is also desirable to provide significant wiping action of the movable contacts upon the stationary contacts when making and breaking the electrical connections therebetween. The nature of the application or utilization of such switches in portable electric tools dictates that the operator be a depressible member commonly controlled by the forefinger of the hand which holds the tool. In previous switch designs the operator movement has typically provided linear movement for contact actuation.